


Untitled

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Execution, Gen, Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a lovely SFM wallpaper by Zummeng on Deviantart.</p><p>Spy holds Sniper and Scout at gunpoint and demands information.  Something is different and it feels very, very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"It’s alright," Sniper murmured. He sounded calm.

"Like hell it is…" Scout hissed back, trying to control the trembling of his voice. He fidgeted with the twine holding his hands behind his back, unable to hold still with adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

They kneeled beside each other on the floor of the sniper nest as Spy finished smoking his cigarette across the room. The Blu had gotten the jump on them and held them at gunpoint, first demanding that Scout bind Sniper’s hands and then pinning the boy to the wall while binding his. 

Something was off about the enemy spy; he seemed frazzled and manic. At one point, he’d even lit a fresh cigarette while he held another between his fingers. 

"He’s gonna friggin’ kill us for real, man. Somethin’s not right."

"If you’re *quite* done with your chattering, I believe we should get down to brass tacks." Spy flicked his cigarette out the window and removed his gun from his jacket. "The short version: I tire of this war. I want all the information you have on your company and your employers. If you will not share this information, I will kill you. And gentlemen, I have disabled the re-spawn." He paused the let the information sink in.

Scout sucked in a breath and felt himself losing what was left of his cool. ”N-no re-spawn?”

Sniper didn’t let his cold, hard gaze waver from Spy’s face. ”That’s a bloody lie, and a flimsy one at that. No one can disable re-spawn, no one here, anyway.” 

Spy held out his arms, “Do you hear sounds of fighting?”

"It’s a cease-fire…" Scout said.

"A cease-fire called all of a sudden in the middle of the week. Unscheduled and without explanation. Why do you think the powers that be would do such a thing, hm? Maybe, technical difficulties?"

Scout looked to Sniper, searching the older mans face for the confidence he’d had before. But all of a sudden, Sniper’s face was different. There was doubt. Maybe even a trace of fear. Scout hated seeing it there. 

"Now, Bushman. Tell me what you know." He strode up confidently and placed the barrel of the gun to Sniper’s temple. "Speak!"

Scout felt a flutter of stomach-churning panic. ”C’mon Spy, don’t do this man…”

"Quiet, you little tick. You’ll get your turn." Spy used his gun to tip Sniper’s akubra back until it slipped from his head. "My patience wears thin, mon ami. Information, please."

Scout felt his heart leap into his throat when Sniper spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper. ”You’ve gone bloody crazy, mate. You’re off the rails.”

"How predictable." Spy spit, and pulled the trigger.

Scout flinched as warm blood sprayed across his face. The Sniper’s head snapped back and he tilted backwards until his lifeless body collapsed behind Scout.

"SNIPES! Aw god, oh Jeezus!" Scout felt himself crumple forward until his forehead almost touched the floor. His brain swirled with grief and fear. 

Spy lunged towards the boy and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head up. ”I will ask you only once: what information do you have on your employer?”

'I— I don't know! I don't know anything, man! It - it was - it was over the phone, I never met nobody when I was hired!” 

"Lie, I know there was an interview, a briefing, orientation perhaps?" Spy’s other hand snaked around Scout’s throat. "Come now, dig deep and tell me all that you remember. And speak quickly, I’m growing tired of waiting. Unless you want to end up like your tall, skinny teammate." Spy’s eyes flicked to the floor behind Scout, but the younger man couldn’t bear to look.

Scout took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. ”If I tell you that stuff, they’ll kill me anyway. If Blu’s anything like Red, you know what they do to traitors.”

"Then I suppose you’ll have to hedge your bets on who will give you a more painless death. I swear, the death I offer will be slow and agonizing. I’ll carve out your eyes and let you slowly choke on your own blood before it’s over. Would you care to take the risk?"

Scout shivered. He’d have to talk. ”Aw man…”

An ear-splitting bang rang out through the nest and it sent Spy’s body flying into the wall, a fresh hole in his forehead. Scout yelped and whirled around, expecting to see Sniper’s dead body crumpled on the floor. Instead, Sniper was in the doorway. Whole, uninjured. Holding his Machina rifle and looking extremely pissed. 

"Wanker was bluffing. Re-spawn is fine. You alright?"

Scout slumped from his knees until he was on his side and breathed a sigh of relief. ”Almost pissed my pants. That turn ya on, old man?” 

Sniper rolled his eyes but stowed the rifle and knelt to untie Scout. ”Shoulda let him kill you, ya little whelp.”

**Author's Note:**

> The work is here: http://zummeng.deviantart.com/art/Who-ate-the-last-muffin-319720261


End file.
